Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum sterben
by Techno Snape
Summary: Ich kann deine Flügel sehen... Schneeweiße, wunderschöne Schwingen. Wenn du es nur willst... kannst du überall hingehen... und ich werde bei dir sein ~ Draco
1. Du bist mein Leben

_Warnung: [death], [angst], [dark] ... also wird ein wenig dunkler. Aber erst im zweiten Teil. He,he. ^^_

****

**Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum sterben...**

Eines Tages wirst du mich fragen

was mir wichtiger ist,

du oder mein Leben.

Ich werde antworten mein Leben

und du wirst gehen, ohne zu

wissen, dass du mein Leben bist.

Tränen schimmerten auf der Wangen des jungen Gryffindors als er mitten in der Nacht durch die langen Gänge Hogwarts rannte.// _Ich habe es getan, oh mein Gott ich habe es ihm wirklich gesagt_. //

Vor der Tür seines Gemeinschaftraumes blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Er war froh und zugleich hatte er Angst. Angst davor wie der blonde Slytherin darauf reagieren würde. Harry hatte es ihm gesagt... „Ich liebe dich..." Er hatte es einfach gesagt und war ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, davon gerannt aus Angst Draco würde ihm sagen er hasse ihn, wolle ihn nie wieder sehen.

Innerlich hatte der schwarzhaarige Junge gehofft Draco würde ihn aufhalten und fest in seine Arme schließen. 

//_Ich werde... ich werde mich ihm stellen... morgen_.// dachte Harry und betrat schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. 

„Harry!" aufgeregt sprangen ihm seine beiden besten Freunde entgegen. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und nahm Harry gleich in den Arm. 

„Mensch Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht... wir hatten schon befürchtetet... er... er hätte..." Ron schaute zu Boden. „Er..." wiederholte Harry, „lern es doch endlich ihm beim Namen zu nennen, Ron. ER heißt VOLDEMORT! Hast du gehört?! VOLDEMORT." schrie Harry ihn förmlich an. Er wusste auch nicht warum er schrie aber er war gerade zu aufgewühlt um höflich zu sein.

Langsam löste Hermine ihren Griff und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich fragend an. „Harry..." sagte sie ruhig. „Sag uns wo du warst. Bitte!" Harry blickte zur Seite, wollte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen, ihr verheimlichen das er log. 

„Ich... ich war..." Harry war ein schlechter Lügner und das wusste er. Aber er konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte es nicht. Sie waren seine besten Freunde und sie würden ihn verstehen, doch irgendwas in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davon ab. 

„Ich hab mich mit jemanden getroffen." Hermines Blick erhellte sich ein wenig. „ He,he... ein Mädchen, Harry?" fragte Ron. "Ja... ein Mädchen!" wiederholte Harry und seufzte. Ron schien diese Antwort zu genügen und gähnte laut.

„Ich bin müde... ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen!" sagte er und blickte Harry auffordernd an. „Ich... ich komme gleich nach." – „Okay!" Ron ging. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte man eine Tür knarren und Ron war verschwunden.

„Harry... ich wollte es vor Ron nicht sagen aber..." Hermine versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen, doch Harry drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Harry!" sagte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Das weiß ich doch Herm... und glaube mir, ich will eure Hilfe gerne annehmen doch es geht nicht... zur Zeit jedenfalls." Harry schloss kurz die Augen nur um sie dann gleich wieder aufzureißen. Hermine weinte. 

„Herm... was ist mit dir?" – „Nichts Harry... nichts. Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt zur Zeit." Harry wischte ihr vorsichtig die Tränen von der Wange. „Ich bin für dich da, Herm. Ich hoffe das weißt du!?" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest gegen sich. „Ich weiß... ich weiß..." flüsterte Hermine. 

Harry war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht was er von Hermines plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch halten sollte. Doch er würde immer für sie da sein. So viel war sicher.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gefühl auch besser bekannt als Angst. Er hatte verdammte Angst vor diesem Tag. Vor dem was Draco sagen würde, wenn er was sagen würde. Der Wecker hatte schon zum zweiten mal geklingelt und Ron war auch schon an seinem Bett gewesen um ihn anzutreiben, doch nichts half.

Harry drehte sich auf die linke Seite und zog sich die Decke übern Kopf. Ja, so würde ihn keiner finden. 

„He Casanova, aufstehen!" Ron stand schon wieder neben seinem Bett. „Hau ab!" brummte Harry. „Nichts da! Ich will doch sehen welches Mädchen bei deinem Anblick rot wird... Ich hoffe nur es ist keine Slytherin?!" 

Harry hörte seinem Freund nicht zu, sondern phantasierte lieber von einer möglichen Zukunft. 

„He Harry... HARRY?!" Er jedoch bekam nichts mit... bis Ron ihm die Decke weg zog. „He!" Protestierend blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge sich nach seiner Decke um, die Ron auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. Harry bemerkte nicht das er nur 'ne Boxershorts trug. 

„He Casanova... du wirst ja rot!" Ron kicherte. „Idiot... ich war schon vorher rot!" murmelte Harry in einer Lautstärke das nur er es verstand. 

„Was... was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ron nach. „Schon gut... schon gut!" //_Bei meinen Gedanken wärst du auch so rot geworden_.// Harry schloss die Augen und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er konnte es förmlich spüren wie Dracos flinke Finger über seine nackte Haut strichen und seine Brustwarzen umspielten. Wie seine sanften Lippen über sein Hals wanderten und ihn verwöhnten. Weiche Lippen auf den Seinen. Harry wurde ganz warm bei dem Gedanken. Er konnte hören wie er leise aufstöhnte... als Harry langsam die Augen öffnete viel er vor Schreck wieder rückwärts auf sein Bett. 

„Ron!" prustete Harry und starte den rothaarigen Jungen entsetzt an. Ron hatte direkt vor ihm gestanden und ihn geküsst. Ron blickte verlegen zu boden. 

„Es tut mir leid... Harry!" flüsterte er. „Es... es tut dir leid? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Harry mit entsetzter Stimme. „Ich liebe dich." Was besseres viel ihm nicht ein. Harry konnte sich nicht rühren so geschockt war er. Ron, sein bester Freund war in ihn verliebt? Er konnte es nicht glauben... 

„Ron ich..." – „Du brauchst nichts sagen Harry... ich verstehe dich ja. Du bist frisch verliebt und ich fall über dich her... Hermine hatte recht! Ich hätte es dir nie sagen sollen..." Jetzt verstand Harry wenigstens Hermines Reaktion vom gestrigen Abend. 

Bevor der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor reagieren konnte war Ron aus dem leeren Schlafsaal gestürmt. Harry konnte, wollte, ihn nicht aufhalten. Es war einfach alles zu wirr für ihn. 

Nachdenklich stützte Harry seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und starrte zur Wand. „H... Harry?" Hermine stand in der Tür. Harry blickte auf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. 

„Wie lange wusstest du es?" fragte Harry und stand vom Bett auf um sich endlich anzuziehen. „Noch...noch nicht lange. Ich kann es ja auch kaum glauben... und... warum muss es alles nur so kompliziert sein?" Hermine fing wieder an zuweinen. Doch Harry hatte heute schon genug von Körperkontakten und versuchte Hermine mit Worten zu trösten. 

Harry hoffte in der Großen Halle auf Ron zutreffen um die Sache ein für alle mal zu klären, doch er hoffte vergebens. Sein nächster Gedanke war Draco. Komischerweise fühlte er sich nach der Sache mit Ron irgendwie ermutig mit Draco zureden. Doch wie sollte er ihn erwischen. Er war immer von seinen beiden Affen umgeben und dann war da noch dieses komische Weib welches ihn nie aus den Augen lies. Doch die Frage beantwortete sich wie selbst als ein brauner Waldkauz, aus der Schuleulerei, auf ihn zu gesegelt kam um ihm einen Brief zu bringen. 

#Heute Abend um neun auf dem Astronomie Turm. Sei pünktlich. Ich warte nicht ewig. Draco#

Harry lächelte und steckte den Brief schnell in seine Tasche. Neville jedoch hatte mitbekommen, daß Harry einen Brief bekommen hatte. Und er hatte auch Harrys Reaktion mitbekommen. „He!" rief Neville plötzlich laut und alle Köpfe am Tisch drehten sich zu ihm. „Ich glaube unser Harry hat einen Liebesbrief bekommen!" jauchzte er und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht. Alle schauten zu Harry der langsam knallrot anlief. Fred, zwei Plätze neben ihm, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und George fragte: „Kennen wir die Gute? Du bist mir vielleicht ein Weiberheld." Harry versank vor Charme im Boden und war überglücklich als das Frühstück endlich vorbei war. 

Zusammen gingen Harry und Hermine zum Zaubertrank Unterricht. Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt Hermine ihn plötzlich am Ärmel fest. „Harry... meinst du nicht wir sollten Ron suchen?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry wollte antworten, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen. „Hier wird niemand gesucht Potter. Sie werden schön zu meinem Unterricht gehen." knurrte Snape. „A... aber.." – „Kein aber!" fauchte Snape und ging mit wehendem Umhang (_wo kommt da nur immer der Wind her? ^^_) an ihnen vorbei. Beiläufig sagte er: „Mister Weasley ist auf der Krankenstation... er ist heute frei gestellt!" 

Harry und Hermine waren geschockt. War Snape eben freundlich gewesen?

„Ach ja... und 5 Punkte Abzug... für beide! Wegen versuchtem Schwänzen..." Nein, sie hatten sich geirrt. Snape war doch noch der selbe Kotzbrocken wie immer. 

Leise über ihren Zaubertrank Lehrer fluchend, rannten die beiden Gryffindors runter in die Kerker. 

„Ron fühlt sich also nicht..." sagte Harry nachdenklich, bekam aber daraufhin gleich einen Klaps von Hermine. „Dummkopf!" fauchte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Du wirst dir ja wohl denken können warum er auf der Krankenstation ist..." – „Oh... ich muss wirklich dringend mit ihm reden." sagte Harry. Hermine nickte. 

Nach dem Unterricht lief Harry gleich los, zur Krankenstation. Er musste endlich mit Ron reden. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, aber ihn quälte der Gedanke das sein Freund wegen ihm litt. 

Als Harry endlich bei der Krankenstation ankam musste er enttäuscht feststellen das Ron schon gegangen war. 

Auch im Gryffindor Tower war Ron nicht. Weder im Schlafsaal noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry suchte wirklich überall. In der Bücherei, auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte, am See, er war sogar bei Hagrid. 

Harry bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit vergangen war, denn es war bereits halb neun. Er hatte sogar das Abendessen verpasst. //_Und das alles nur wegen ihm... Idiot!_// Leise fluchend ging Harry in Richtung Astronomie Turm.

Dort wurde er bereits erwartet. Draco lächelte ihm entgegen. „Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst nicht mehr." sagte der blonde Slytherin vergnügt und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry jedoch blickte betroffen zu Boden. „Was hast du?" fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ich... nein es ist nichts. Ich... wie soll ich sagen..." doch bevor Harry fortfahren konnte hatte Draco schon seine Lippen mit den Eigenen versiegelt. Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er Dracos Zunge in seinem Mund spürte(_mhhh... lecker! ^^_). Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? 

Zufrieden schloss Harry die Augen und ergab sich ganz dem Kuss des anderen Jungen. Weg waren die Gedanken um Ron, weg war die Angst, alles war verschwunden. Erleichtert seufzte Harry und Draco brach den Kuss ab. Der Gryffindor blickte ihn protestierend an. 

„Harry.. ich... ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht was du mir gestern gesagt hast. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht zugeben, doch... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe einfach dieses Gefühl... jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe scheint mein Herz immer schneller zu schlagen und ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Ich kann es schlecht beschreiben... aber ich glaube... nein, ich weiß... ich... ich liebe... dich!" Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Das war genau das war er sich je erträumte. Geliebt zuwerden. Freudentränen rannen ihm über die Wange.

Draco zog ihn an sich ran und küsste ihm die Tränen weg. „Warum weinst du?" fragte er sanft. Harry legte seine Arme um Dracos Hüften.

„Ich... ich bin so glücklich." Draco lächelte. Wieder versanken beide in einem tiefen, innigen Kuss und hörten nicht wie quietschend die Tür des Astronomie Turms auf und zu ging. Ron hatte alles gehört...

Überglücklich hüpfte Harry spät Nachts zurück zum Gryffindor Tower. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin der Extravaganz hatte ihm, Harry Potter gesagt, er liebe ihn. Er würde für das Quidditch spiel am kommenden Sonntag keinen Besen brauchen, denn die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch brachten ihm Auftrieb genug. 

Freudig summend trat er durch das Loch in der Wand und blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Wie schön leer es war. Der junge Gryffindor nahm auf einem Sessel am Feuer platz. Jetzt könnte er eh noch nicht schlafen... viel zu aufgeregt war er noch. Und morgen würde er ihn wiedersehen. Jedoch eins störte ihn, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Draco wollte ihre Beziehung lieber erst einmal geheim halten.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte war das Feuer gänzlich erloschen. Er war wohl am Feuer eingeschlafen. Einen schönen Traum hatte er gehabt... Draco hatte ihm gesagt er liebe ihn und hatte ihn geküsst. Gut gelaunt erhob sich Harry von seinem Sessel und ging hoch zum Schlafsaal der sechsten Klasse. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal mit Ron reden. Doch wieder musste er feststellen das Ron nicht da war. Dean meinte jedoch Ron wäre da gewesen und nur schon aufgestanden. 

Das beruhigte Harry ein wenig und beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Als er vor den Spiegel stand entdeckte er einen roten Fleck am Hals... //... _es war also doch kein Traum..._// Zufrieden lächelnd, stieg Harry unter die Dusche.      

_He,he... ende Teil eins. ^^ Das wird ein spannender und knallharter Dreiteiler. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... für alle mit einem leichten Gemütszustand sollten die folgenden Teile lieber nicht lesen. _


	2. Eifersucht

Warnung: [death], [angst], [dark] ... also wird ein wenig dunkler. Ein wenig... ich gebe mir mühe nicht zu brutal zu werden.

**Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum Sterben... – Teil zwei**

****

**Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, **

**die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft. **

Nach dem Duschen ging Harry in den Schlafsaal der sechsten Klasse. Die anderen waren bereits zum Frühstück gegangen. So konnte er sich wenigstens in Ruhe anziehen. Aus seiner Truhe holte er eine frische Boxershorts und ein Hemd. Harry zog sich in aller Ruhe an und bemerkte nicht das er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde. 

Ron saß in einer Ecke des Schlafsaals und lies den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Gierig starrte er ihn an. Diese weiße, makellose Haut brachte ihn zum Schwitzen und die feinen, geschwungen Lippen zum Zittern. Aber er brauchte nicht die Lippen sehen um zu zittern. Das was er am gestrigen Abend gesehen hatte reichte. Gesehen wie Malfoy Harry, seinen Harry, küsste und streichelte. 

Harry hatte sich derweil fertig angezogen und verlies nun ebenfalls den Schlafsaal um frühstücken zu gehen. 

Ron seufzte. Es schmerzte ihn Harry so glücklich zusehen, wo er doch alles versucht hatte um ihn aufzuheitern. Betrübt senkte Ron den Blick. Hunger hatte er keinen und so beschloss er ebenfalls erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Eine eiskalte Dusche wäre jetzt wirklich nötig...

Harry betrat die Große Halle und sein erster Blick fiel zum Slytherin Tisch. Dort saß er. Sein Liebster. Er saß da und lächelte ihn an. Harry wurde warm ums Herz und er freute sich. Freute sich die weichen, zarten Lippen des Slytherins wieder zu spüren. Auf die sanften Berührungen. Darauf, einfach nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Lächelnd nahm der schwarzhaarige Junge neben seiner besten Freundin platz. Hermine schaute ihn erfreut an. „Warum so gut gelaunt? Hast du mit Ron gesprochen?" fragte sie. „Mit Ron? Nein! Ich habe ihn seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen..." Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an. „Seit ihr nicht zusammen in einem Schlafsaal`?" – „Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen..." sagte Harry und griff nach der Milch, kam jedoch nicht heran, weil Hermine im Weg war. „Es ist aber wichtig das du mit ihm redest..." erklärte Hermine, doch der Gryffindor war nur auf die Milch fixiert. „Ja, ja..." antwortete Harry und versuchte immer noch die Milch zu erreichen. „Ich mache mir echt Sorgen..." fuhr Hermine fort, ohne sich von Harrys komischen Bewegungen ablenken zulassen. „Ich habe ihn seit gestern auch nicht wieder gesehen... ich dachte ja du sucht wenigstens nach ihm..." Harry hatte die Milch derweil aufgegeben und begnügte sich mit dem Tee. „Hab ich doch..." murmelte Harry und stellte mit gerümpfter Nase fest das der Tee bereits kalt war. Mürrisch stellte er den Becher zur Seite und nahm sich einen neuen, vom Nachbarplatz und füllte sich Kakao ein, den er nach dem ersten Schluck wieder ausspuckte. 

„Hö?" – „Heiß...!" antwortete Harry und steckte sich gleich ein paar kühlenden Weintrauben in den Mund. 

Hermine stand von ihrem Platz auf und blickte Harry ernst an. „Harry! Rede mit ihm! Oder du kannst eure Freundschaft vergessen...!" – „Ja... du hast recht!"

// _Er wird ja hoffentlich heute zum Unterricht kommen..._// Doch Ron war wieder nicht da. Hermine hatte sich bei McGonagall erkundigt und die meinte Ron hätte Fieber und müsse das Bett hüten... 

Der Unterricht schien heute keine Ende finden zu wollen. Erst Verwandlung, dann Geschichte der Zauberei, dann eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und zu guter Letzt: Wahrsagen. 

Wahrsagen war eh schon unerträglich. Doch ohne Ron war es die Qual. Harry seufzte. Wie konnte sich sein ganzes Leben nur in so kurzer Zeit verändern? Wie kam es eigentlich das Harry nicht schon früher Rons Gefühle bemerkt hatte? 

„Heute," säuselte Trelawney und schloss ein Fenster. „... wollen wir es noch einmal mit Tarot Karten versuchen." Harry seufzte noch lauter. Das Letzte mal hieß es er würde fallen und das sehr tief und es gäbe kein gutes Erwachen. Zwei Tage später fiel Harry vom Besen... zwanzig Zentimeter, aller höchstens, und das Erwachen war ein großer, schwarzer Käfer der in Harrys Haaren hing... 

„He, Mr. Potter… wollen sie nicht anfangen?" Der junge Gryffindor blickte seine Lehrerin fragend an, bis ihm einfiel das er ja irgendwas mit den Karten machen sollte. Unsicher nahm er die Karten in die Hand und fing an sie zumischen. (_Darf man das beim Tarot überhaupt?)_ Ohne es zu merken fiel Harry eine Karte aus der Hand die Trelawney neugierig musternd vom Boden aufhob. Das danach folgende Aufstöhnen, lies Harry innerlich zusammenzucken. 

„Oh, mein Gott..." murmelte sie und gleich scharrten sich die anderen Schüler um die Lehrerin. Ganz vorne Lavender und Parvati. „Was ist?" fraget Lavender aufgeregt und versuchte ein Blick auf die Karte in Trelawneys Hand zu erhaschen. Als sie die Karte sah, schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund... „Oh..." entrang ihrer Kehle und sie flüsterte schnell Parvati was ins Ohr. Ebenso geschockt schlug sich Parvati die Hand vor den Mund.

Harry erahnte schlimmes. „Mein Lieber Junge," fing Trelawney ruhig an. „Ich sehe schlimmes..." – „Genau das gleich wie letzte Woche? Ertrinke ich oder fall ich vom Stuhl und breche mir dabei die Wirbel..." – „DAS IST KEIN SPAß!" rief sie geschockt. „Nein... sie haben recht wie konnte ich nur annehmen es sei ein Witz..." Trelawney blickte ihn wütend an und legte ihm die Karte des Todes vor die Nase. Der gesamte Wahrsagen WPK-Kurs (_ist es doch... wenn man es wählen und abwählen kann?!)_  fiel in ein leises, aufgeregtes Flüstern. 

„Zieh die nächste Karte!" sagte Trelawney und Harry tat es... warum auch immer. 

„Die Liebenden..." murmelte Trelawney. „Es wird nicht nur dich treffen sonder auch den Menschen den du am meisten auf der Welt liebst..." Das war zuviel. Wütend schlug Harry mit den Händen auf den Tisch. „DAS REICHT!" schrie er und packte schnell die Karten in seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem stickigen Klassenzimmer.

Mit festen Schritten ging er zum Schlafsaal um endlich mit Ron zureden. Er wollte nicht länger das etwas zwischen ihnen stand. Er wollte seinen Freund zurück. 

„Ron?" Harry betrat den Schlafsaal und blickte gleich zu Rons Bett doch es war leer. „Verdammt... wo steckst du nur schon..." – „Hallo Harry!" Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. Hinter ihm stand Ron mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand und lächelte ihn an. „R... Ron.. ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Ron nickte. „Ich höre dir gerne zu!" Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute Harry mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. 

„Ich... ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll... Ron...  in meinem Leben gibt es jemand anderen..." – „Jemand?" fragte Ron nach. „Ja, Jemand... und ich liebe ihn über alles. Ich bin nur glücklich, wenn ich schon an ihn denke. Er ist mein Ein und Alles..." Harry setzte sich neben Ron aufs Bett. „Und du... du bist mein Freund. Mein bester Freund und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren...!" – „Du willst mich nicht verlieren?" Ron lachte verächtlich auf. „Harry, was denkst du dir? Glaubst du ich kann jetzt noch dein Freund sein? Schon alleine bei deinem Anblick wird mir ganz anders... Nichts ist mehr so wie es mal war!" sagte Ron und lächelte traurig. 

„A... aber..." fing Harry an. "NEIN HARRY! Was glaubst du? Das ich meine Gefühle zu dir so einfach unterdrücken kann? Nein... das geht nicht! So gern ich auch würde, aber es geht nicht." Eine Träne ran über Rons Gesicht. Harry streckte den Arm nach Rons Wange aus, um die Träne wegzuwischen, doch Ron zog ihm den Arm weg, so das der Gryffindor mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett landete und Ron direkt über ihm. (_He, he! ^^)_

Harry, der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschieht, blieb erst einmal ruhig liegen. Ron lehnte sich über Harry und blickte ihn mit seinen ausdruckslosen Augen an. Dann lehnte sich der rothaarige Junge zu Harry runter und küsste sanft dessen Hals. „Las... hör auf!" sagte Harry leise. Doch sein ehemaliger bester Freund hatte nicht die Absicht jetzt schon aufzuhören.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er unter Harrys Hemd und küsste dabei weiter seinen Hals, arbeitete sich über das Kinn zum Mund vor...

Harry riss die Augen auf, als er Rons Zunge in seinen Mund spürte. Erschrocken wollte er sich von Ron losreißen, doch der Rothaarige hielt ihn fest ans Bett gepresst. 

Ron streichelte über Harrys Brust und knöpfte ihm dabei langsam das Hemd auf. „Hör auf, Ron! Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen..." Harry versuchte ihn von sich zudrücken doch Ron war eindeutig der Stärkere. Ron lächelte sadistisch...

„Wirst du wohl brav sein!" hauchte er Harry ins Ohr. Harry schloss die Augen und hoffte. Hoffte das dieser Alptraum bald eine Ende hatte. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte sich ihm nicht so einfach ausliefern.

„Ron..." wisperte Harry. „... las mich los. Oder ich werde dir weh tun..." Ron lachte gequält auf. „Das hast du bereits mein Bester! Das hast du bereits..." 

Ron lies Harrys Arme los und setzte sich wieder aufrecht ins Bett. „Harry ich versteh dich nicht..." Harry, froh endlich frei zu sein, rutschte von Ron weg. „Ich versteh dich nicht!" sagte Harry etwas lauter. Doch Ron beachtete seine Aussage nicht. „Du könntest sie alle haben auf dieser Schule... ob Mann oder Frau....du könntest mich haben... aber du willst Malfoy... ich versteh dich nicht.." Erschrocken blickte Harry ihn an. „Woher..." – „WOHER ICH DAS WEIß? Ich hab euch gestern gesehen... ich hab gesehen wir er dich geküsst hat... es hat mir das Herz gebrochen!" Ron seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine roten Haare. Harry stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er dazu noch sagen sollte... 

„Harry..." der Angesprochene blieb stehen und blickte zu Ron. „Harry Potter! Bevor du mich jetzt für immer verlässt will ich dir noch was sagen... bevor ich es ertrage das du für Malfoy die Beine breit machst, bringe ich uns lieber um. Also entscheide weise..." ...

Harry war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Als Draco ihn sah, rannte er die letzten Schritte auf seinen Geliebten zu. 

„Harry... was... was ist passiert?" fragte Draco. „Ni...nichts..." Harry schniefte. „Natürlich nicht... sag mir endlich was passiert ist!" Draco hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und rüttelte ihn sanft. „Schau mir in die Augen und dann sag mir was du hast..." 

_Ende Teil zwei . Frage: War das düster? Ich hab mein bestes gegeben doch ich konnte die ganze Zeit nichts als grinsen. Liegt wohl auch an der Musik die ich gerade höre. __(I wanna be a girl just for a day…. Ayayaa ^-^ Das passt, wa?)_

_Okay, okay... nächster Teil wird dann tragisch... mehr sag ich aber nicht!_

****


	3. Mach die Augen zu

Warnung: [death], [lime], [angst], [dark] ... also wird ein wenig dunkler. Ein wenig... ich gebe mir mühe nicht zu brutal zu werden._ He, he... doch jetzt werde ich mich nicht mehr bremsen... dafür ist es zu spät. (02:43 a.m.)___

**Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum Sterben... – Teil drei**

****

** **Mach die Augen zu****

**und küss' mich,**

**und dann sag das du mich liebst.**

**Ich weiß genau es ist nicht wahr,**

**doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied wenn du **

**dich mir hingibst. **

Draco hielt Harry fest in seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest gegen seine Brust. Und Harry weinte... er weinte einfach und Draco war für ihn da. 

Nach einiger Zeit ließen sich beiden ins Gras sinken. Harry hatte sich derweil schon ein bisschen beruhigt. 

„Ron..." sagte Harry plötzlich. Draco schaute ihn fragend an. „Ron... er hat... er liebt mich auch..." Draco blickte ihn geschockt an. „Was?" – „Und... vorhin... da... da hat er..." Dracos Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln. „Was hat er gemacht, Harry?" Draco griff wieder nach Harrys Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Was hat er gemacht? SAG ES ENDLICH!" Draco klang viel böser als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. "Er hat mich geküsst... und mich angefasst..!" Draco sprang auf die Beine. „Den werde ich mir vornehmen!" brüllte Draco laut und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust.  Harry griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn wieder zu sich runter. 

„Nein... handle dir deswegen keinen Ärger ein!" sagte er beruhigend. „Aber das kann er nicht so einfach mit dir machen." sagte Draco aufgebracht. „Ron... er ist nicht mehr ganz... richtig im Kopf!" Harry zitterte als er an Rons letzte Worte dachte. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint haben?!

Draco nahm seinen Freund wieder in die Arme und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Beruhig dich... sch..." 

Arm in Arm gingen sie Stunden später zurück zum Schloss. Jetzt war es Draco egal ob die anderen sie sahen und was sie sagten. Er musste jetzt für seinen Geliebten da sein. 

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte der blonde Slytherin Harry als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht..." sagte Draco sanft. Die anderen Schüler schauten die beiden komisch an. Ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin... und dann auch noch zwei Jungs?! Die meisten starrten ihnen hinter her und schüttelten den Kopf. Doch keiner wagte es, was zusagen.

Ron saß alleine im Schlafsaal und betrachtete fasziniert sein Messer. Die Klinge funkelte und er fragte sich wie es wohl sei sich damit den aufzuschneiden. Langsam setzte er die Klinge an seinen Arm und drückte sie ein Stück runter. Sofort lief ihm das Blut übern Arm. Fasziniert schaute er dem kleinen Blutfluss hinterher, bis es auf seine Decke tropfte. Ron lächelte... Schmerzen... was anderes empfand er zur Zeit eh nicht. 

Als er vor der Tür Schritte hörte steckte er das Messer sofort in seine Nachtischschublade. Die Tür ging auf und Dean und Seamus betraten den Schlafsaal. „He, Ron. Hattest du keinen Hu..." Dean brach ab und starrte geschockt auf seinen Arm. „ Du hast dich ja verletzt! Zeig mal her..." Dean setzte sich neben Rons Bett und schaute sich dessen Arm an. 

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Seamus. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!"

Seamus ging ins Bad um einen Lappen zu holen. „Du solltest doch lieber zu Pomfrey gehen." meinte Dean ernst. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht schon." Seamus setzte sich ebenfalls zu Ron aufs Bett.

„Sag mal, Ron... du bist doch Harrys bester Freund..." Ron lächelte gequält und die anderen vermochten es nicht zu deuten... „Nun ja... was ich fragen wollte: Wusstest du das Harry schwul ist?" 

Ron antwortete nicht und Dean deutete das mal als ein Ja. 

„Er ist eben Arm in Arm mit Draco Malfoy durch die Schule gelaufen. ... Oh mein Gott... die passen doch wirklich nicht zusammen. Ron kommst du mit eine Runde Schachspielen?" Schon war das Thema wieder unwichtig. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein..." sagte er ernst „... ich habe noch was Wichtiges vor!" – „ Tja, dann eben nicht. Bis später!" Dean und Seamus verließen wieder den Schlafsaal und Ron blieb alleine zurück.

„Du hast also nicht auf mich gehört, Liebling. Dann musst du wohl die Konsequenzen dafür tragen..." Ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte Rons Lippen und er holte sein Messer wieder aus der Schublade hervor. 

Arm in Arm saßen die beiden verliebten Jungs auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie saßen einfach nur da und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen.

„Draco?" – „Hm?" Der blonde Junge streichelte seinem Freund sanft durchs Haar. „Ich... las mich nicht mehr alleine..." Draco lächelte. „Nie wieder, Liebster. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben!" Auf Harrys Lippen zeigte sich ein glückliches lächeln. „Ich liebe dich, Malfoy!" – „Und ich liebe dich, Potter!" 

Draco fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand unter Harrys Hemd. „Wenn ich aufhören soll musst du es nur sagen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte dann sanft: „Nein."

Draco drehte den jungen Gryffindor zu sich um und küsste ihn sanft. Umspielte sanft die Zunge des anderen und wanderte mit seinem Händen immer weiter die Brust des Gryffindors hinauf. Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und Draco zog ihn enger an sich.

„Dir ist ja kalt!" stellte er besorgt fest. „Las uns lieber rein gehen." Doch Harry wollte nicht. Dort drinnen wären sie nur wieder den stechenden Blicken ihrer Mitschüler ausgesetzt. 

„Ich hab eine Idee." flüsterte Draco. Er stand langsam auf und zog Harry mit sich. „Huh?" – „Ich sollte meine Möglichkeiten als Vertrauensschüler mal ein wenig ausnutzen. Kennst du Boris den Bekloppten?" Harry grinste und lief rot an. 

Zusammen gingen sie die Gänge des fünften Stocks entlang als Draco auf einmal Schritte hinter sich vernahm. „Draco! Draco... hab ich dich endlich..." Blaise blieb vor ihnen stehen und starrte Harry missmutig an. „... gefunden... Was macht DER hier?" fragte sie. „Er?" Draco zog Harry zu sich ran und küsste ihn. Blaise lief vor Charme rot an. „Öh... hä... na das freut mich... das du endlich deine Liebe gefunden hast..." sagte Blaise. Harry war platt. Das hätte er nie von einer Slytherin gedacht. Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Du freust dich?" harkte der blonde Junge nach. Blaise lächelte. „Klar! Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht... du musst schnell mitkommen!" – „Wieso?" – „Professor Snape will dich sehen!" Draco war verwirrt. „Und was will er?" – „Was weiß ich! Komm mit!" Blaise griff nach Dracos Ärmel um ihn mit sich zuziehen, doch der Slytherin riss sich los. „Ich... äh..." er blickte Harry fragend an. Harry lächelte. „Geh schon. Wir können uns auch später noch treffen." Draco lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Warte, Blaise. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Draco nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Bei der Statue von Boris blieb er stehen, murmelte das Passwort für die Tür und zog Harry hinter sich her ins Bad. „Du wartest hier! Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da. Okay?" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte. „Okay!" Draco gab ihm noch einen Kuss und lief los, blieb jedoch in der Tür stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu Harry um. 

„Ich liebe dich..." Er öffnete die Tür. „Und fang ja nicht ohne mich an!" Und weg war er. Harry seufzte denn er war einfach nur glücklich. 

Jemand zu töten war eine Sache, das Opfer zu finden eine andere. Mit dem Messer in der Tasche und zu allem bereit lief Ron durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Bei der Bücherei blieb er stehen. 

„Ja, ich hab die beiden eben gesehen..." erzählte Blaise ihren Freundinnen aufgeregt. „Ich sollte Draco suchen für Snape und im fünften Stock wurde ich dann fündig. Und stellt euch mal vor... sie haben sich geküsst!" Blaise kicherte bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss. „Ich, das ist ja eklig!" meinte Pansy und verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso das? Nur weil sie sich lieben? Wenn du jemanden von ganzem Herzen lieben würdest, wäre es dir dann nicht egal was er ist?" Pansy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was meinst du damit?" – „Wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!" ...

Ron hatte genug gehört. Fünfter Stock. Die beiden waren bestimmt im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Mit festen Schritten ging er weiter. Richtung fünften Stock. 

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete wie das schaumige Wasser in die Wanne lief. Bei dem Gedanken was er dort wahrscheinlich gleich machen würde, lief er rot an. Und dann klopfte es an der Tür. Aufgeregt stand Harry auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Ron!?" Bevor Harry reagieren konnte hatte der Rothaarige ihn durch die Tür ins Innere des Bads geschoben. „Was... was willst du?" Harry taumelte zurück bis er irgendwann mit den Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. 

Ron lachte leise. „Ach... du nimmst mich nicht ernst? ... das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!" Ron zog aus seinem Umhang das Messer und hielt es vor Harrys Gesicht. „Weißt du was wir jetzt machen werden?" Mit dem Messer fuhr Ron über das Hemd des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und wollte Ron von sich stoßen, doch er war zu schwach.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" fragte Ron gespielt ernst. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte der rothaarige Gryffindor seine Lippen auf Harrys gepresst. Mit der Zunge drang er in Harrys Mund ein. Harry versuchte sein Gesicht weg zudrehen, doch Ron verhinderte Das, in dem er seine zweite Hand neben Harrys Kopf an die Wand lehnte. 

Ron fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Wange, leckte ihm die Tränen weg. „Hö... hör auf,... bitte!" flehend blickte Harry seinen ehemaligen besten Freund an. Die Tränen liefen nun wie Sturzbäche über seine Wangen.

„Du willst das ich aufhöre? Mach einfach die Augen zu und stell dir vor ich wäre ER." sagte Ron und küsste dabei sanft Harrys Nacken. 

„Nein... las... hör auf..." wimmerte Harry. Ron ließ von ihm ab. „Du... du liebst ihn wirklich?!" Darauf konnte Harry nichts antworten. Auch wenn er es gewollt hätte, doch die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Ron blickte traurig zur Seite. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht.

„Das... das kann ich nicht ertragen... HÖRST DU? DAS ERTRAG ICH NICHT!" Ron funkelte Harry mit seinen braunen Augen traurig an und hielt ihm das Messer an die Kehle. 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge merkte wie langsam seine Beine nachgaben und er an der Wand zu Boden rutschte. Ron griff nach Harrys Kragen, zog ihn wieder auf die Beine und drückte ihn unsanft gegen die Wand. 

„Du hast noch eine Chance... sag das du mich liebst... und verfluche diesen Bastard!" Harry sagte nichts. Ron wurde langsam ungeduldig und drückte das Messer noch fester gegen Harrys Hals, so das eine rote, feine Blutspur den Hals hinab lief. „SAG ES!" brüllte Ron. 

„N...nein!" gab Harry mit Tränen ertränkter Stimme zurück. „NEIN? DANN STIRB, DU BASTARD!" Ron holte aus und stach zu. Vor Schreck riss Harry die Augen auf. Das Messer traf ihn mitten in den Hals. Röchelnd rutschte er an der Wand runter bis er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden lag. Blut lief aus seinen Mund und er wurde zu sehnlichst blasser. „Dra...co!" _//Es tut weh...   Draco wo bist du? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Ich...//_

Ron starrte geschockt auf das Blut überströmte Messer in seiner Hand und dann auf Harry der Blut verschmiert am Boden lag. Geschockt lies er das Messer fallen und rannte aus dem Raum. 

Erschrocken fuhr sich Draco an den Hals. „Ist was, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Snape mürrisch und blickte gelangweilt auf seine Unterlagen. „N...nein... kann... kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er schnell bevor dem Professor noch was anderes Belangloses einfiel. „Verschwinden, Sie!" brummte Snape. 

Draco lief durch die Gänge. Angst stieg in ihm auf. Wahnsinnige Angst. Er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären wo die auf einmal herkam. Dieses schlechte Gefühl in seinem Inneren schien sein Herz beinahe zu zerreißen. 

 _//Harry... Geliebter, ich bin gleich bei dir!// _Draco bog rechts ab und stand dann vor der Tür zum Vertrauensschüler Bad. Sein Herz schlug so laut, daß er befürchtete es könnte zerspringen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür...

„Es geht ihm gut... ich mache mir nur unnötig Sorgen... er wird mich gleich anlächeln und fragen wo ich so lange war..." ganz langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat ein. 

Das Erste was er sah war das Blut an der Wand. Mit zitternden Beinen ging der blonde Junge weiter ins Bad und dann... sah er ihn. 

„Ha....Harry!" seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er rannte auf seinen Geliebten zu, kniete sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. 

Draco erschrak. Die Hand war eiskalt. „Harry... Harry... kannst du mich hören... Harry?" Draco rüttelte sanft an dem leblosen Körper seines Geliebten. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun..." Draco lächelte traurig. „Ich... ich hätte nie gedacht das ich meinen Schwur sobald in die Tat umsetzen würde..." Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Er machte sich keine Mühe sie wegzuwischen. 

Der blonde Slytherin nahm Harry in den Arm. Drückte ihn fest gegen sich. „Wer... wer hat dir das nur angetan? Doch das ist jetzt egal... ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, Geliebter. ... Ich... ich kann deine Flügel sehen... sie leuchten auf deinem Rücken. Schneeweiße, wunderschöne Schwingen. Wenn du es nur willst... kannst du überall hingehen.... und ich werde bei dir sein!"

Draco legte Harry wieder sanft zu Boden. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er sanft über die weichen, farblosen Lippen bevor er sie sanft küsste...

Entschlossen stand Draco auf und ging zum Messer das ein paar Meter neben dem leblosen Körper gelegen hatte. Er hob es auf und ging zurück zu Harry. 

Der Slytherin öffnete sein Hemd und setzte sich das Messer an die nackte Brust, genau übers Herz. „Ich habe es dir geschworen, Liebster. Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen...nie! Ich liebe dich..."

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß hatte er sich das Messer direkt ins Herz gerammt. Ein letztes Lächeln umspielte sanft seine Lippen als er neben seinem Geliebten zu Boden ging.

„Für immer dein!" flüstere Draco und schloss die Augen.

„Was hab ich nur getan? Was hab ich nur getan?..." Ron war auf dem höchsten Punkt Hogwarts und blickte in die Tiefe. Sein Umhang lag auf dem Boden. Das Hemd was er drunter trug war Blut rot gefärbt. „Harry... ich weiß ich werde dich nie wiedersehen. Menschen wie ich kommen in die Hölle. Und ja ich habe es verdient... doch ich hoffe du verzeihst mir irgendwann." Ron schloss die Augen und lies sich nach vorne fallen. ...

~~ Owari ~~

A/N: Wie weit bin ich nur schon gesunken das ihr mich dazu treibt so eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Dabei mag ich Ron! Nun ja... es ist zu spät? Und hat jemand geweint? He, he! Über ein wenig Feedback würde ich mich freuen. TS


End file.
